Gold
it is currency for World of Dragoncraft Method of Acquiring The valued currency of Sword Art Online is gathered swiftly from boss battles, as they yield a large amount of valuable loot, but the loot is usually shared among all participants of the boss battle. Other methods of acquiring Gold include killing monsters in dungeons or open fields, selling fruit that drop from trees (not a very efficient method, but it is favored by those who refuse to battle monsters), trading, Monster PK, and for orange guilds and players, ambushing other players and stealing their items and money in exchange for their lives. high level players can get 1 LE per hour Inflation Because the value of one Gold is based on the drop rate maintained by the Cardinal System which is kept constant at all times, neither inflation nor depreciation ever occur in Aincrad.4 To ensure that the value of Gold is maintained, items are sold to Non-Player Characters (NPCs) at fixed market prices. List of Known Values * 1 Gold - 1 loaf of bread purchased from an NPC bakery. * 5 Gold - The price of an edible fruit dropped by trees in the Town of Beginnings. * 10 Gold - The price for an NPC to lead a player to Algade's main plaza if they are lost. * 10 Gold - The price of a cup of fire-breathing popGoldn, sold during Heathcliff and Kirito's duel. * 12 Gold - The price of a panini. * 30 Gold - The amount of Gold that can be obtained by defeating a single worm in the field. * 30 Gold - The amount of Gold that can be obtained by defeating a single Frenzy Boar in the field. * 50 Gold - The price of renting a room in a 1st Floor inn for one night (less than six jō). Comes with one bed and a table. * 50 Gold - The price for a one-time use of a gondola that can fit two people in Rovia on the 4th Floor. * 80 Gold - The price of renting the second floor of an NPC farmer's house in Tolbana for one night. Comes with two rooms (each larger than 20 jō), a large bedroom with a good view, a bathroom, and free milk. * 100 Gold - The estimated daily rent for a guest room in the Town of Beginnings's church. * 180 Gold - The amount of Gold that can be obtained by defeating a Killer Mantis in the field. * 100 Gold - The cost of Lisbeth polishing Asuna's rapier. * 1,000 Gold - The amount of Gold that can be obtained by defeating a Lizardman Lord on the 74th Floor. * 16,000 Gold - The price of a new Anneal Blade +0 a few days after the 1st Floor was cleared. * 100,000 Gold - The estimated minimum purchase price for the rare Ragout Rabbit's Meat from another lucky player (such as the meat Kirito obtains with a Throwing Pick).16 * 100,000 Gold - The minimum price of a custom-made weapon made using special ingredients by Lisbeth. * 1,000,000 Gold (1 Mega Gold) - The cost of a "fairly spacious place" in a neighborhood of Mishe, the main town of the 35th Floor.3 * 1,000,000 Gold (1 Mega Gold) - The cost of a glass of rare wine, after the drop rate of the wine was patched.3 * 3,000,000 Gold (3 Mega Gold) - The cost of a support-class small house with a waterwheel in Lindarth.17 * 4,000,000 Gold (4 Mega Gold) - The cost of Asuna's 1LDK furnished house in Selmburg.18 * 5,000,000 Gold (5 Mega Gold) - A log house on the 22nd Floor.19 * 1,000,000,000 Gold (1 Giga Gold) - Said to be the cost of the Knights of the Blood's headquarter tower on the 55th Floor.18 * 600 Gold is $5 (before) * 1,000,000 gold for $400/ 10k gold for $4 https://us.battle.net/forums/en/wow/topic/20753597138 (current) Gold Gold are the base currency of World of Dragoncraft. Gold are a common drop from mobs and are found abundantly in Loot Chests and the Daily Reward chest. They are also gained through trading, breaking pots, completing dungeons, completing quests and converting Gold Blocks. Gold Blocks An Gold Block is made of 100 emeralds. The way they are usually obtained is through Emerald Merchants in banks; they compress 100 emeralds into one block. Blocks can also be acquired through trading, completing quests and converting Liquid Emeralds into blocks. Liquid Golds Liquid Gold are the highest denomination of currency in World of Dragoncraft. Liquid Golds are obtained by converting 100 emerald blocks with the Liquid Emerald .Because liquid emeralds are created using so many Gold, people sell extremely rare or powerful items for them. Category:Terminology Category:Items & Weapons